OUR LOVE AND DREAMS
by saihei
Summary: The prince is looking for a suitable bride. Kaoru was a young woman finding a way to fulfill her dreams. Can a commoner please a snobbish yet handsome prince? KK, newbie, please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**OUR LOVE AND DREAMS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK, wish I do but I don't.**

**WARNING: The author's grammar is bad. You've been warned. **

**+++++ 0 +++++**

**Just a little OVERVIEW: **Kenshin's not an assassin here. Kaoru's not a kendo teacher but actually an art teacher. She loves painting ^^ so womanly…so out of character, SORRY. Misao and Aoshi are married. Sanosuke and Megumi are together.

Seijirou Hiko is Kenshin's uncle. Hiko have two other siblings; Haruka and Tokio. Haruka is Kenji Himura's wife, they are Kenshin's parents. Tokio is well, Hajime Saitou's wife. They have two daughters who happened to be Megumi and Misao. Kenji and Haruka were murdered by some psycho who hates the royal family, so Kenshin was left in care of Hiko. Hiko lost his wife because of the incident too.

Well that's basically it, once you read on you'll definitely understand the plot of the story more ^^.

**+++++ 0 +++++**

**- CHAPTER 1 -**

"**The Plan"**

Seijuro Hiko walked into his office in the main palace. As the current king of Japan, his life was never exciting. He met his assistant's gaze, his name is Shinomori Aoshi. He has this very stiff personality that even his self find it boring.

"Good morning, your highness." Aoshi bowed and paid respect to his sovereign.

"Good morning Aoshi, how's your little wife doing?" Hiko asked with his usual happy smile.

"Perfectly fine sir, Misao is currently in Korea enjoying hiking." Aoshi moved closer to Hiko's table and moved the swivel chair for the king.

Hiko took the seat and smiled mischievously. "Why didn't you go with her? I'm sure a week of vacation will help you relax and finally have a child, after all you've been married for a year."

Aoshi looked at the king coldly. "Sir that is not actually an issue, Misao is very young and I think impregnating her at the age of 20 would be a bad thing for her active lifestyle."

Hiko laughed loudly. "Indeed, indeed, your little wife is very active! Just last week you told me that she was in Greece and now she's in Korea! But you know…" Hiko's face became serious. "You're not getting any younger," The king saw Aoshi frowned. "You might have a hard time having a baby if you always allow your wife have her way."

Aoshi coughed. "Sir, I'm only 29 years old. I don't think I would have that problem anytime soon. And to add on that, your heir, crown Prince Kenshin is older than me." He explained.

"Oh, yeah that is right. Now that I think about it, Kenshin is turning 30 this year. He must find himself a wife now or else he cannot have the position as the next king. I would hate to hand the power over to some leech who only wants power." Hiko added.

"That is right sir. That is why I would like to inform you that the country ministers decided to help the prince find a suitable wife. They started to find women with good family and political background to join the 3 months program. This program will have these women stay in the prince's palace to have the prince know them more and choose from them." Aoshi explained with his monotone voice.

"Concubines you mean?" Hiko said. "I don't think Kenshin would like that."

Aoshi hand over some paper to the king, "Negative sir. Concubines might include physical relationships but this agreement is perfectly professional. The prince just has to know these women and pick one to be the crown princess. By the way, the palace minister sent a letter to the prince to inform him about this agreement. Upon seeing your insignia on the said agreement the prince agreed and signed the paper too. He's okay with it sir."

Hiko raised his brow. "I signed that agreement?"

"Yes sir, yesterday." Aoshi answered.

Hiko slowly nodded. "Ah…okay. Though I don't remember exactly, maybe the minister had me signed it while I was so tired and drunk last night."

Aoshi sighed. "Sir, please don't be irresponsible with your actions. A simple agreement could bring chaos to the country."

Hiko smirked and gave Aoshi a smart glare. "That's why you are there Aoshi, you have to check and read all the papers before handing it over to me."

Aoshi fought Hiko's glare. "Sir I am doing that. But with you drinking with the ministers without me, I could never control your actions once you start signing letters here and there."

Hiko laughed again. "C'mon Aoshi, you don't drink so how could I invite you to drink with me."

"Sir that's not what I mean – " Aoshi was cut when a familiar black haired woman entered the room and approached the king.

"Hello Uncle!"

Hiko smiled widely and let his active niece kissed his cheek. "Hi there little Misao, I thought you're in—"

"Korea." Aoshi continued. He was frowning hard to see his wife all bubbly while he was having a serious talk with the king. "Misao, I thought you will be back next week."

Misao smiled and ran to hug her husband. "Yeah! That was the plan, but a storm came to Korea so I decided to come back to Japan before it hits the city where I was. I thought it would be much better. I heard Kenshin started to choose a wife!" She said excitedly. "I would like to know who he'll end up with. He is so grumpy and irritated sometimes. I want to know who would put up with his attitude hehe!"

Aoshi gently removed Misao's arm. "Misao, please don't talk poorly about the prince. He is the future leader of our country."

Misao pouted. "That will only happen if he can find himself a wife! If he can't you will be the next leader!"

Hiko laughed out loud.

"Negative." Aoshi said bluntly. "I don't want to be the leech who only wants power."

That made the king laugh louder. His assistant was really taking note of all the things he said. "C'mon son, it's not like I was referring to you. I won't put you in that position if I don't trust you with my life!" Hiko said.

Misao pouted and throw a glare to his uncle. "Well uncle, it's not Aoshi's fault if he'll end up as the next king. It's your fault for not having an heir!"

Hiko frowned. "Well nosy woman, it was not my fault that my wife died early and so was my younger sister who left me a nephew who has a problem socializing with women."

Misao did not weaver. "You could have married again! There are lots of women who wanted to be queen!" She added rather rudely.

Aoshi just watched the two bicker at each other. Deep inside him, he really enjoys how his little wife could easily anger the king.

"Aherm.." Hiko cleared his throat. "I will never do that, now, you shut up before I throw you out of this room." The king commanded.

"Ump!" Misao crossed her arms and looked away.

This signaled Aoshi that it was his turn to speak. "Sir, as I was saying, women will be sent to the prince's palace. It will be effective next week."

"I understand, please try to do this discreetly. I don't want the media coming over me again asking me stupid questions that I don't want to answer." Hiko said with obvious tinge of irritation.

Aoshi nodded. "And by the way sir, Lady Megumi sent her consent about this project. She has her own candidate joining the program."

"Wow, that's interesting, she don't usually mingle with royalty issues. She even dropped the idea of getting married because she does not want to put pressure on her man." Hiko said with a knowing smile. "Who's her candidate?"

Aoshi flipped over some pages of his notebook. "Um…Kamiya sir, Kaoru Kamiya."

Misao smiled. "Yay! I know Kaoru, she's a teacher! She a very nice woman, my sister introduce her to me when I was in high school, she was my Art and History tutor! I like her!"

"That's lovely." Aoshi said monotonously.

"But I would hate the idea if she ends up with Kenshin, he'll definitely put a leash on her!" Misao added annoyingly. "Why did my sister Megumi wants her to join?"

Hiko stood up and walked closer to Misao. "Well I think she got a good reason, so don't try to do pull this Kaoru-girl out just because you think that my nephew is an unbearable man!"

Misao stood on her toes and glared fiercely to Hiko. "I did not say that!"

Aoshi stepped closer and gently pull his wife away from the king. "Sir, the problem is, this woman did not pass the requirements. She was an orphan and her political knowledge is embarrassingly low."

The king smiled and shook his head. "That is not a problem, a woman that can stand Kenshin, that's what we're looking for."

Aoshi nodded and closed his notebook. "I understand. I will send a formal letter to this woman and have her pick up on Monday along with the other women."

Misao started pulling Aoshi's arm. "I haven't had breakfast yet, let's go!"

Aoshi shook his head. "I have a lot of work to do and…" He looked at the king. "I can't leave the king's side or else he will miss half of his appointments." He watched his wife glared at him. "But I have some people who can have breakfast with you." Misao's frown vanished and waited for Aoshi to finish his statement. "Your mother and father sent me a message just a minute ago, asking me to tell you they want to see you. A limo is already waiting outside, the chauffer will take you to the restaurant where your parents are."

"WHAT?" Misao's eyes widened. "I DON'T WANT TO EAT WITH THEM! MY FATHER WILL JUST PESTER ME ABOUT MY TRAVELS AND MOM WILL JUST ASK ME ABOUT WHEN DO I PLAN TO HAVE A CHILD?"

"As I've said, a limo is already waiting outside." Aoshi said coldly.

Misao pouted and sighed in defeat. She started to walk out of the room. "I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

Hiko smirked and yelled. "Tell Tokio I said hi and to your ass dad that I don't wish to see him anytime soon!"

Misao just waved her hand and left the room.

"And so sir, please start working." Aoshi reminded the king, pointing at the pile of papers waiting on the king's table.

Hiko sighed and walked back to his chair. "Why can't we just hire someone to do this job!"

Aoshi simply ignored him.

Meanwhile, in the southern part of Tokyo; in Hajime Hospital, Megumi smiled watching the young woman who was having a rather interesting time talking to one of her very sick patients.

"Kaoru nee-chan, will you teach me how to paint?" The pale young girl named Tsubame smiled weakly as Kaoru gently held her hand.

Kaoru smiled. "Of course Tsubame, that's why you have to recover fast. Then…" Kaoru leaned forward and whispered something to the girl's ear. "Right?" Kaoru said after she leaned back.

Tsubame blushed and looked down. "I don't think Yahiko-kun would enjoy that, he won't like me."

Kaory let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Of course he'll like you! You are kind, smart and very beautiful." This made Tsubame blushed more.

Megumi walked closer to them and stood behind Kaoru. "Kaoru, can I talk to you for a minute." She watched Kaoru slowly turned her head to look up to her.

Kaoru stood up from sitting on Tsubame's bed. "I'll see you later okay?" Kaoru said before facing Megumi. "How can I help you Miss Megumi?"

Megumi did not answer. She turned around and walked toward her office. Kaoru followed her without question.

As they reached the office, Kaoru watched Megumi sat on her usual chair behind the table. "Please sit down." Kaoru nodded and sat on the chair in front of the doctor's table. "Kaoru, do you still remember my offer to you?"

Kaoru smiled. "Of course Miss Megumi, it was a very good offer why would I dare forget."

Megumi smiled and pulled one of the drawers to get a paper. "Well here it is." The young doctor placed a contract on the table and pushed it closer to Kaoru. "The said program will start next week."

Kaoru picked the paper and read through every line. "I understand." She smiled sadly and looked again to Megumi. "And as we have agreed, if the prince did not choose me our agreement about the school you promised will continue."

Megumi nodded. "Yes it is."

"Well then," Kaoru stood up fast and smiled widely. "After 3 months I will have the school of my dream and there will be a new home for the children!"

The doctor smiled and looked at Kaoru's blue eyes. "They are so lucky to have you Kaoru. You don't even know them but you care for them like there are of your own flesh and blood."

"I will care for these children as long as I breathe. I will give them the love and care that my foster parents gave me, that's all I can do." Kaoru said. Her words full of dreams and well-wishes.

Megumi really admire this woman, she is only 23 but her words are like from a woman of old age; such wisdom and such pureness of heart. "But Kaoru, I'll be more than happy if you will be the next queen of the country. You can do more."

Kaoru shook her head and smiled softly. "What you're giving me is more than enough. I won't ask for anything more Miss Megumi."

The doctor watched Kaoru leave the room. _Your dream, that what makes you shine among all the people I met. _Megumi thought.

Kaoru sighed while she opened the door to her apartment. She really hates this part of the day. Going home to her small apartment with no one to welcome her; she would have love to stay with her _foster_ family in Osaka, but as a person who has to take care of two children in Tokyo she could hardly stay in Osaka. Her thought was cut when she noticed an envelope lying in front of her door. She bent down and picked the envelope up. _To Miss Kamiya Kaoru from the Royal Palace Office._ Kaoru read.

She soon realized that this letter was what Miss Megumi informed her before she went home. Kaoru stepped inside her apartment and walked straight toward the kitchen. She brought a small box beneath the counter and took a can of soda. She just moved in to this apartment. Maybe three weeks now, and since she is always busy she failed to arrange her things. The only thing she was able to put in place was her family picture which she hung on the wall of her bedroom.

Kaoru took a sip and start to dial the number to the palace secretary. "Hi, good evening this is Kamiya Kaoru of Tokyo University, may I speak to…" She glanced quickly to the name at the bottom of the envelope. "…Mr. Aoshi Shinomori."

"Uhm, speaking." The person on the other line said emotionlessly.

"Hi sir, I just want to confirm the schedule for tomorrow's…" Kaoru was cut when the man suddenly spoke.

"Miss Kamiya, one of the palace assistants will pick you up at 10am. That is final." Aoshi said.

"Sir I understand. But is it possible to move it at 1pm 'coz I have a very important appointment tomorrow at 10am." Kaoru still managed to finish her sentence even though she felt a bit uneasy because of the authoritative tone that the other man possess.

"Uhm….that is possible but the palace vehicle can't escort you to the palace anymore. They have to escort to other women other than you Miss Kamiya." Aoshi explained.

"No problem sir, I can manage. " Kaoru said with a smile.

"Alright, goodnight Miss Kamiya." Aoshi said.

"Goodn-" Kaoru stopped when she realized that the other person hung up already. "That's not very polite." She said annoyingly and started to dial the number of her favorite Korean restaurant. "Oh hi! This is Kaoru of Silver Oak apartment room 207; I would like to order some bibimbap and topoeki please."

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**Himura Kenshin (30) **

– The current crown Prince of Japan; he's normally cold and does not care about anything other than being a good prince for his country. He loves classical music and swordfights.

**Kamiya Kaoru (23)**

– A young art teacher, she loves helping children.

**Sagara Sanosuke (25)**

– Kaoru's foster brother; he loves kick-boxing and currently dating Megumi.

**Hajime Megumi (26) **

– A young doctor who loves matching up single people ^ ^

**Shinomori Aoshi (29) **

– The king's personal secretary. He is next to the throne if ever Kenshin fails to do his duty. He is very cold and emotionless as they normally say.

**Shinomori Misao (20) **

– A very active young woman. She loves to travel and watching Kenshin crack his nerve.

**Seta Soujirou (24)**

– A young genius doctor who Kaoru admires so much.

**Myoujin Yahiko (12) **

– A young boy Kaoru saved from the car accident which took his family away.

**Tsubame (12) **

– A young girl Kaoru saved from her abusive step father. Her mother died because of giving birth to her.

**Seijirou Hiko (56) **

– The current king of Japan; he is very lenient and always live his life to the fullest.

**Seijrou Shura (Died at 38) **

– Hiko's deceased wife.

**Hajime Saitou (55) **

– He is one of the country's top generals. He is Misao and Megumi's father.

**Hajime Tokio (45) **

– She is Hiko's 3rd youngest sister and Saitou's wife. She is Misao and Megumi's mother.

**Himura Haruka (Died at 36)**

– Hiko's 2nd sister and Kenji's wife. She is Kenshin's mother. She died when Kenshin was 15 years old.

**Himura Kenji (Died at 36) **

– Haruka's deceased husband and Kenshin's father.

**+++++ 0 +++++**

**Author's note: **

Hi everyone Saihei here ^^ I'm a newbie when it comes to writing an RK fic, I normally write FMP and GK fics. Well just a little reminder, most of the characters are really OOC since I made them do the act for my story, I'm sorry. Technically, I have a very bad grammar. T T English ain't my native language y'see so please bear with me…so if you hate terrible grammar and OOCs please shift to the next story ^ ^

I would really appreciate some reviews and GOOD constructive criticisms.

SALAMAT PO. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR LOVE AND DREAMS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK, wish I do but I don't.**

**WARNING: The author's grammar is bad. You've been warned. **

**+++++ 0 +++++**

**Just a little OVERVIEW: **Kenshin's not an assassin here. Kaoru's not a kendo teacher but actually an art teacher. She loves painting ^^ so womanly…so out of character, SORRY. Misao and Aoshi are married. Sanosuke and Megumi are together.

Seijirou Hiko is Kenshin's uncle. Hiko have two other siblings; Haruka and Tokio. Haruka is Kenji Himura's wife, they are Kenshin's parents. Tokio is well, Hajime Saitou's wife. They have two daughters who happened to be Megumi and Misao. Kenji and Haruka were murdered by some psycho who hates the royal family, so Kenshin was left in care of Hiko. Hiko lost his wife because of the incident too.

Well that's basically it, once you read on you'll definitely understand the plot of the story more ^^.

**+++++ 0 +++++**

**- CHAPTER 2 -**

"**The Meeting"**

Next day Kaoru went straight to Hajime hospital. Myoujin Yahiko was expected to wake today. Kaoru smiled sadly upon remembering the boy's face. She saved him from the car accident his family engaged in last month. He lost his whole family and was in a coma since the incident. He doesn't know it yet, that was the reason why she would like to be there once he woke up. She knew that it would be horrible for him to accept it. Kaoru knew it perfectly because she lost her real parents the same way.

Kaoru shook her head fast enough to stop the painful memories rain her thoughts. _'It's damn so early to be emotional.'_ She scolded herself silently.

Upon entering the hospital's entrance, people start to greet her warmly. Kaoru greeted them with her usual warm smile. She's just been visiting this hospital for a month, but everyone seems to like her; maybe because Miss Megumi is one of her closest friends who happen to be the 1st daughter of the owner of the hospital.

Kaoru's smile grew wide when she saw Dr. Seta walking closer to her. "Good morning Dr. Seta!"

Soujirou smiled and shook hand with Kaoru. "C'mon Kaoru, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me by that name."

"How could I possibly disrespect the youngest medical genius of Japan?" Kaoru joked.

"And how can I feel confident enough to stand in front of the most generous woman I've ever met." Soujirou said with a loving smile.

Kaoru felt her face burn. He really has a way with words. "C'mon now, quit that. You know how embarrass I get when people say that!"

Soujirou smiled and glanced at his wrist watch. 9:28 am. "You're just in time. I'm just about to check on Yahiko."

Kaoru nodded and followed Soujirou walked toward Yahiko's room.

They reached the room. Kaoru smiled upon seeing the young boy sitting on his bed. "He's awake."

"My calculation never failed." Soujirou said doubtlessly.

"Hi." Kaoru started and walked closer to Yahiko's bed. The young boy slowly looked up to her. His dark brown eyes seemed lifeless. "H-Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya. How are you Yahiko?"

Yahiko frowned slightly. "How'd you know my name? Do I know you? Where's my mom? Is this Okinawa? Did I miss the camp?" He seemed to have a thousand questions. Questions that was impossible for Kaoru to answer.

Kaoru unconsciously clenched her hands. "Am…Yahiko, I'm sorry…you're in a hospital…this…this is not…Okinawa…" She could feel her throat tightened. It was as if she was talking to herself ten years ago, the young hopeless girl who lost her family in Tokyo.

Soujirou felt the tension in Kaoru's voice and decided to step closer to continue the explanation. "Good morning Yahiko-chan. My name is Soujirou Seta, I'm your doctor."

Yahiko frowned more. "Why would I need a doctor?" He started to notice the dextrose in his both wrist. "Where's my mom?"

Soujiro stepped closer to Yahiko. "She's not here Yahiko."

"Oh…" Yahiko said and smiled weakly. "Mom hates hospital, maybe she went home. How about dad? He works in a hospital, he's here right?" He turned to Kaoru. "My mom usually calls me stupid because I normally forget things, so I really don't remember what happened."

Kaoru gently touched Yahiko's hand. "You were in a car accident Yahiko-kun..."

"You've been here for a month now. Kaoru saves you." Soujirou stated.

"I was saved…" Yahiko looked at Kaoru more intensely. "You saved my mom and my dad too right?" Hope was obvious in his voice.

Kaoru looked down. "I tried Yahiko-kun, I'm sorry."

Yahiko smiled ruefully and asked. "What do you mean?"

"They did not make it. They were announced DOA the day that Kaoru brought you here." Soujirou finished. He had been a doctor for 2 years. He understands his pain. But there was no other way around. For him, the easiest to get over the pain was to face in point blank.

"DOA?" Yahiko frowned more. Now his eyes are clouded with confusion and pain.

"Dead on arrival. They did not make it Yahiko-chan." Soujirou said as matter-of-factly.

"Soujirou!" Kaoru reprimanded.

Soujirou stared back to Kaoru. "There's no way around Kaoru. He has to know, he will know soon enough, the sooner the better. "

Yahiko was speechless. Tears are continuously running down his juvenile face. His eyes full of hatred and grief.

"Yahiko-kun.." Kaoru tried to touch Yahiko's shoulder but the boy slapped her hand away. Her blue gentle eyes met brown anger filled eyes. "Yahiko…"

"YOU SHOULD'T HAD SAVED ME!" Yahiko screamed. His screeching voice hurt not just Kaoru's ears but also her heart. "YOU SAVED ME FOR WHAT? I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!"

"Yahiko-kun, I'm sorry…" Kaoru said again.

"NOOOO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Yahiko screamed again.

Soujirou quietly walked closer to Yahiko's dextrose machine and injected some drugs in it.

Kaoru tried to hold Yahiko down when the boy started to stand. "You can't stand yet Yahiko-kun!"

"NOOO!" Yahiko suddenly felt weaker. "No…mom…dad…" His voice became a whisper but his tears unwavering. He looked weakly at Kaoru, his eyes full of pain and hatred.

"Yahiko-kun…" Kaoru watched the boy fell back to his hospital pillow.

Soujirou sighed and moved the quilt to cover Yahiko's body. "He'll be quite a trouble I guess."

Kaoru nodded slowly. "What did you do?"

Soujirou showed an empty vial. "Just something to make him sleep for a while. I have expected this. He'll definitely give you a hard time once you bring him home with you."

Kaoru smiled. "How did you know that I'll keep him?"

Soujirou smiled back. "That is so you Kaoru, you will help him heal his wounded soul just like you helped Tsubame recover from her trauma." He watched Kaoru's smiled faded and her eyes focus to Yahiko's sleeping face. "Kaoru, you can't always do this. Saving people from their pain might cause you a terrible heartache in the future. Every people have their own ghosts to face, you can't always serve as a clutch they will cling on every time they fall. World doesn't work that way."

Kaoru understands Soujirou but she cannot change what she has been doing for 10 years.

Soujirou continued. "One day, you'll need someone to serve as your own clutch. Leave some to protect your own heart from deteriorating."

"I know that Soujirou-kun." Kaoru answered. "But, this is how I want to live. I would like to continue living this way. If I can help more people, I will be happier."

"Kaoru, I wish I could be the one you hold on to once you fell out of love to give others." Soujirou watched Kaoru nodded.

"Of course Soujirou."

Kaoru arrived in front of the palace's main entrance at 1pm. She silently praised herself for making it on time. But her smile faded as she stood in front of the huge door.

Kaoru visited this place when she was in college. She visited the palace's museum. Her major was art and music, and she could never deny that the Palace Museum was one of the most excellent museum she ever seen.

The royal palace looks the same as she saw it years ago. The traditional design of the entire palace brings back memories of the past. Who could have thought that the country which was one of the most unfortunate will be the 2nd richest country of the world? Kaoru smiled as she touched the cherry flower carvings on the door sill. "Beautiful."

"May I help you miss?" A man's voice spoke from behind.

Kaoru smiled and turned around. "Hi," Her azure eyes met a pair of amber eyes. The man has crimson long hair that was place on a high pony tail. The guy looks exotic. "H-Hi?"

The red-head guy frowned. His beautiful amber eyes stared at her like he was looking straight to her soul. "Are you the new chambermaid?"

Kaoru's smiled faded and was replace by a scowl. "No I'm not."

The red-head man opened the door and stepped inside. "All the palace personnel are on break. They'll be back at two. May I know your appointment?"

Kaoru blushed at the idea of telling the stranger that she went here to meet the Prince and be one of the bridal candidates. That will sound worse than being a chambermaid. "Um…I just want to see the p-palace museum. I'm an art teacher so I would like to see it again."

Kaoru watched the guy nodded and said; "Alright, I don't have an appointment till 5pm. I will show you the Palace Museum."

Kaoru smiled again and nodded fast. "That's wonderful. Do you work here?" She followed the guy as he walked.

The guy shrugged his shoulder. "You can say that."

Kaoru smiled again and touched the guy's hand. "I don't know anyone here. Maybe we can be friends?"

The man stared at the warm hand holding his hand. "I don't think so."

Kaoru let go of his hand and pouted. "My…you're so serious!"

The guy ignored her. Kaoru did not notice that they have been walking for 10 minutes. He stopped in front of a door. "We're here."

Kaoru smiled and excitedly walked inside the door. "Wow! This is wonderful." Kaoru walked to one of the paintings. The painting was about an angel who flew down to save the drowning children. This was Kaoru's favorite painting; it was nice to know that the painting was still here.

The man was standing quietly behind her. Kaoru continued to stare at the painting. "I really like this painting…it looks sad yet happy."

"Your statement was rather confusing." The guy said.

Kaoru laughed lightly and faced the stranger. "Yeah I know, Not all people understands me." She looked at the man's amber eyes and offered her right hand. "Thank you for showing the way. By the way, my name is Kaoru Kamiya."

The man looked at her hand and accepted it. "I'm Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru shook his hand. "You know what, a smile could help."

Kenshin's expression did not change. He let go of her hand and watched the woman turned to another painting. He just watched her every move.

Kaoru looked at him. "Well Kenshin, actually I'm not looking for this museum. I'm looking for the prince's palace."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru blushed again. "Well…I can't really tell. It's a bit embarrassing you know."

Kenshin let it slip and sauntered out of the room. "Follow me. That's where I'm going."

Kaoru grinned and followed Kenshin's lead. They reached the palace after 15 minutes of walking. "This place is really huge." She said.

"It is. The whole palace is divided into two; the king and the prince's palace. There are small courtrooms surrounding each palaces but it will be tedious for me to explain all that. If you want I can let Aoshi give you the details." Kenshin said calmly.

"That's fine, thank you though." Kaoru halted when she noticed Kenshin stop in front of another huge door.

"We're here." Kenshin said.

They stepped inside and were welcomed by four chambermaids. The four women bowed their heads upon seeing Kenshin. "Welcome back, your highness."

Kaoru surprisingly turned her gaze to Kenshin. "Y-Your highness?"

Kenshin started walking inside with Kaoru in tow. "You don't like politics, do you?"

The woman nodded and watched Kenshin's back as he walked soundlessly toward his chamber. "I-I don't like politics."

"Thought so." Kenshin said as he sat down on one of the couches. "You don't even know how I look like and what my name is."

Kaoru bowed her head. "I'm really sorry your highness."

"Stand up." Kenshin commanded. Kaoru straightened her pose right away. "You said that you were looking for my palace. Do you have an appointment with me?"

Kaoru blushed again. This time, she cannot lie about the reason. "Well…actually…I'm one of the bridal candidates."

Kenshin studied her reddening face and sighed. "I see…and I thought they chose the most knowledgeable women of politics to join this program." He watched Kaoru's face saddened. "You look like a lost cub in the wild."

"No I'm not. I'm willing to be trained, I'm a fast learner!" Kaoru said abruptly. She blushed again when she noticed the prince's eyes quizzically looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Kenshin smiled. It was fun to see a woman blush, frown and turned flustered again; so many emotions and facial expressions at the same time. He felt like he was watching a comical show. But this woman is real.

Kaoru scratched her hair and showed a shy smile. "I'm sorry. I heard that there are other candidates…so you don't really have to choose me."

Kenshin's smile faded and crossed his arms. "You cannot tell me what I should do."

"A-hehehe!" Kaoru nervously laughed. "You're right! I'm sorry you're highness, please ignore me."

"I will." Kenshin scoffed.

'_What a good way to meet the 2__nd__ most important person of the country.'_ Kaoru silently chastised herself and sighed.

The next day, Kaoru woke up early to meet the king. She was so nervous but still did her best to look cool in front of the king's stoic secretary.

"Good morning miss Kamiya." Aoshi greeted her upon seeing her arrived at the king's palace dining room.

"Hi Shinomori-san." Kaoru replied nervously.

One of the chambermaids escort Kaoru toward the chair she will occupy during the breakfast meeting. The long table can definitely hold 20 people. Kaoru could only see three people. Aoshi was not sitting anywhere but actually standing behind King Hiko. So that makes it two people to use this long elegant table. It still feels empty.

Kaoru bowed her head toward the king before taking the seat that the chambermaid offered. "Thank you for inviting me to this breakfast your highness."

Kaoru felt her heart jumped when the king suddenly start to laugh. It seemed normal to Aoshi though. "S-Sir?"

Hiko cleared his throat and smiled sweetly to Kaoru. "So you are Megumi-chan's precious friend?"

Kaoru nodded. The king's dark eyes are making her feel more nervous. "Yes your highness. Miss Megumi is such a very nice lady to consider me as her friend."

"And she wants you to marry my nephew?" Hiko added.

"Such privilege your highness," Kaoru swallowed hard to avoid stuttering. "I am indeed very lucky."

Hiko's smile widened and stood up to walked closer to Kaoru. Kaoru shifted a little from her chair when she saw the King starts to approach her. The king is a very tall man. And even he's wearing a white shirt and plain black pants, Kaoru could tell that the man is very powerful.

"Well, let me see. I'm sure Megu-chan saw something special in you to allow you to have this privilege." The king said and stared straight to Kaoru's blue eyes.

Though nervous, Kaoru tried her best to look back to the King. It would be inappropriate to look down if the King really wants to see her face.

"Um…such innocence…but sad." The King said after studying Kaoru's feature. "Are you okay with this agreement Miss Kamiya?"

This time Kaoru looked away before answering, "Your highness I'm so lucky to be invited to stay with the prince for 3 months. I think this will be a very unforgettable experience."

Hiko walked back to his chair. "Yes, it will. But…what if you become the next queen? Would you like that Miss Kamiya?"

Kauro was caught off guard by the unexpected question. The king waited patiently.

"Answer the king." Aoshi said with authority.

The young woman snapped out of reverie and gently looked again to the King. "Well…your highness. I will be grateful."

Hiko sighed. "That's not the answer I'm looking for but…" He examined the food waiting on the table. "…I think it's quite early to ask you this question so let's have breakfast now," The king smiled and watched Kaoru nod her head. "You can join us too Aoshi."

Aoshi shook his head. "I'm okay sir."

Hiko shrugged his shoulder and started breakfast.

Kaoru left the dining hall quietly.

When she reached the room offered for her, she placed her hands on her chest as if confirming if her heart was still beating. '_Yes it still is.'_ Kaoru affirmed and smiled triumphantly. "Huh! And who will say that I'm just an orphan? Talking to the King that close? Who would have thought –"

"I will."

Kaoru jumped and quickly turned her head to meet Kenshin's measuring eyes. "Y-Your highness?" She blinked her eyes. "What are you doing here? M-May I help you?"

Kenshin stepped inside the room. His movements are as smooth and quiet. Kaoru couldn't even hear the sound of his footsteps. _'So this is how a prince acts like.' _Kaoru mused.

The prince sat on the leather couch beside the bed. "Um…"

"How can I help you Prince Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again, not even trying to move closer. She was worried that a simple move might irritate the royalty sitting on the couch.

"Your room is…" His amber eyes roamed around the room. A medium size western style bed covered in pink and white silk. A bookcase that could hold not less than 100 books; two white leather couches and some mid-size vases that covers the four corners of the room. He frowned when he noticed that some of the flowers are already starting to wither. "…small and ugly."

'_SMALL AND UGLY?'_ Kaoru shouted in her head. She forced a smiled and hid her clenching hands behind her. "Sire, I did not choose the room, but I think it's quite rude to say that it's ugly. I'm afraid the person who's taking care of this room might hear you."

Kenshin arched his eyebrow. "I'm saying the truth." He stood up walked closer to the vase which flowers are starting to wither. "Even the flowers can't stand the ugliness of this room."

Kaoru felt her teeth clenched. _'Grrrr…what the hell is wrong with this guy? This is just a room for goodness sake! Why the hell he keeps on using the word ugly! I feel like it's me he's referring too!" _Kaoru took a deep breath and smiled again. "I'm really sorry about the inconvenience your highness. I will do my best to keep the flowers as lively as possible next time you visit the room."

Kenshin lightly shook his head. "I'm here to see you, not this ugly room."

Kaoru felt her heart jumped, she missed the idea that the prince used the word 'ugly' again. "Excuse me?" She managed to say despite the situation.

Kenshin sat back to the couch and crossed his arms. "Megumi told me that you are her friend. She doesn't normally meddle with royalty issues, so I presumed that maybe there's something about you that made her so interested about this whole marrying thing."

Kaoru blushed when she remembered the agreement she made with the lady. "I…I don't know what to say."

Kenshin frowned and throw another scrutinizing look at Kaoru. "You are not the beauty that I'll be fascinated with. You are rather…too plain."

'_That's it!'_ Kaoru snapped and walked fast toward the prince. Her steps are big and heavy, the concrete floor was banging at the sound of her feet. "YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT ME? I AM VERY MUCH AWARE THAT I AM NOT A BEAUTY TO PLEASE A FREAKING ROYALTY PRINCE LIKE YOU! BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I AM HERE TO FULFILL MY DREAM AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT SO SHUT YOUR TRAP AND STOP TALKING LIKE YOU'RE SOME GOD TO MEASURE EVERYTHING AROUND YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!" Kaoru bellowed angrily. Her face red and she could feel her heart beating so hard it might burst.

Kenshin's eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open.

The room was filled with silence.

5 seconds passed…30 seconds…then one minute.

Kaoru felt her heart began to calm down. She could feel the air penetrating her lungs once again. But something made her soul leave her body when she realized that she just snapped in front of the prince. Who was still staring at her with his eyes and mouth wide open…what is she going to do now?_ 'AHHHHHH!'_ Her mind screamed. She imagined her foster brother Sanosuke once again telling her that one day her emotional self will be the end of her. So this was it? She could even picture her dreams shattering like glass pieces.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and broke the silence. Both Kaoru and Kenshin looked at the door which was left open when the prince came.

It was a chambermaid. Kaoru hardly understood what she said but it has something to do with the flowers. She just nodded her head and smiled compellingly. She watched the maid bowed her and head and left.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she began to sweat coldly when she heard the prince move from his still position. Even without the sound, she could tell that the prince was already standing up in front of her. She simply has to turn her head to meet his amber eyes again and she did.

Amber met blue once again.

Kaoru's eyes were teary. She knew exactly what will happen next…she will be thrown out of the royal palace or worst…might be sentence to death for insulting the prince. But wait…the prince was not glaring at her. Actually, he is smiling…so sweet that even Kaoru could feel like smiling back.

"That was amazing." Kenshin said. His face was beaming.

Kaoru took a single step back. "I-I'm sorry."

Kenshin was still smiling when Kaoru get on her knees and continuously bowed her head. "I'm really sorry your highness! I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that I really hate it when people calls me ugly, I think it was because of my brother always making fun of how I look! I am really sorry!"

Kenshin held Kaoru's hand and helped her get back on her knees. "Apology accepted." He let go of her hand and watched Kaoru's blushing face. "You are very brave. You fascinate me."

Kaoru forced another fake smile. _'This prince is really nuts.'_ Kaoru said silently.

Kenshin walked passed Kaoru and head toward the door. Before completely leaving he turned his gaze back to Kaoru and smiled evilly. "I will definitely meet you again…Kaoru."

That was his final word and Kaoru was left standing on the exact spot where Kenshin left her. She blinked her eyes and tried to remember everything that had just happen. She couldn't remember much but one thing she was sure at….

The prince smiled at her and he said that he will definitely see her again. "Damn." That was all Kaoru came up to say and sat down on the floor. It felt like she used all the energy she preserved for the whole day.

TBC

**+++++ 0 +++++**

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**Himura Kenshin (30) **

– The current crown Prince of Japan; he's normally cold and does not care about anything other than being a good prince for his country. He loves classical music and swordfights.

**Kamiya Kaoru (23)**

– A young art teacher, she loves helping children.

**Sagara Sanosuke (25)**

– Kaoru's foster brother; he loves kick-boxing and currently dating Megumi.

**Hajime Megumi (26) **

– A young doctor who loves matching up single people ^ ^

**Shinomori Aoshi (29) **

– The king's personal secretary. He is next to the throne if ever Kenshin fails to do his duty. He is very cold and emotionless as they normally say.

**Shinomori Misao (20) **

– A very active young woman. She loves to travel and watching Kenshin crack his nerve.

**Seta Soujirou (24)**

– A young genius doctor who Kaoru admires so much.

**Myoujin Yahiko (12) **

– A young boy Kaoru saved from the car accident which took his family away.

**Sanjo Tsubame (12) **

– A young girl Kaoru saved from her abusive step father. Her mother died because of giving birth to her.

**Seijirou Hiko (56) **

– The current king of Japan; he is very lenient and always live his life to the fullest.

**Seijrou Shura (Died at 38) **

– Hiko's deceased wife.

**Hajime Saitou (55) **

– He is one of the country's top generals. He is Misao and Megumi's father.

**Hajime Tokio (45) **

– She is Hiko's 3rd youngest sister and Saitou's wife. She is Misao and Megumi's mother.

**Himura Haruka (Died at 36)**

– Hiko's 2nd sister and Kenji's wife. She is Kenshin's mother. She died when Kenshin was 15 years old.

**Himura Kenji (Died at 36) **

– Haruka's deceased husband and Kenshin's father.

**+++++ 0 +++++**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is up! Hehe, I was really having fun when I did this chapter. I just got home from work and was really tired but still tried my best to do an update ^^ I'm so glad! Please tell me what you feel and think about this chapter,. SORRY for the grammar lapses! JA!**

**SALAMAT PO!**

**08/28/2010 6:34am Manila Time ^^ **


End file.
